This invention relates in general to the manufacture and assembly of vehicle frame components and in particular to a method and apparatus for permanently joining two or more metallic vehicle frame components using magnetic impulse welding techniques.
Virtually all land vehicles in common use, such as automobiles and trucks, include a frame which serves as a platform upon which the remainder of the vehicle is built. Many vehicle frame structures are known in the art. Most of these known vehicle frame structures are formed from a number of individual metallic components which are permanently joined together. For example, a typical vehicle frame is composed of a pair of longitudinally extending side rails which are joined together by a plurality of transversely extending cross members. In shorter length vehicles, the side rails can be formed from a single piece of metal. In longer vehicles, however, each of the side rails is usually formed from two or more side rail sections which are permanently joined together. In either event, the side rails and cross members, once joined together, form a frame for supporting the remaining portions of the vehicle thereon. To facilitate the attachment of the other portions of the vehicle to the vehicle frame, a variety of brackets, hangers, cradles, and the like are often joined to the side rails and cross members at desired locations. It is common practice to also form these supporting hardware components from metallic materials, and further to permanently join them to the side rails and cross members at desired locations.
Conventional welding techniques have been commonly used to permanently join the various components of the vehicle frame together. As is well known, conventional welding techniques involve the application of heat to localized areas of two metallic members, which results in a coalescence of the two metallic members. Such welding may or may not be performed with the application of pressure, and may or may not include the use of a filler metal. Although conventional welding techniques have functioned satisfactorily in the past, there are some drawbacks to the use thereof in joining metallic vehicle frame components together. First, as noted above, conventional welding techniques involve the application of heat to localized areas of the two metallic frame members. This application of heat can cause undesirable distortions and weaknesses to be introduced into the metallic components. Second, while conventional welding techniques are well suited for joining components which are formed from similar metallic materials, it has been found to be somewhat more difficult to adapt them for use in joining components formed from dissimilar metallic materials. Third, conventional welding techniques are not easily adapted for joining components which have different gauge thicknesses. Inasmuch as the production of vehicle frames is usually an high volume, low margin process, it would be desirable to provide an improved method and apparatus for permanently joining two or more metallic vehicle frame components which avoids the drawbacks of conventional welding techniques.